The present disclosure relates to a housing having a dust-proof structure and adapted for a projection display device, and a projection display device including the housing for a projection display device.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-205686 discloses a housing having a dust-proof structure and adapted for a projection display device. The housing for a projection display device includes a frame, a shiftable projection lens, and a shield. The shield has a first shield member, a second shield member, and a third shield member. The housing for a projection display device thus configured is capable of protecting the inside of the housing from dust.